This proposal describes the Clinical Neuroscientist Training Program (CNSTP), the research education program for Neurology residents at the Yale School of Medicine. This program integrates the vast array of innovative and exciting collaborative research opportunities available within the School of Medicine with a select group of outstanding, dedicated mentors in neuroscience. These mentors were selected on the basis of significant research accomplishments, a consistent record of independent funding, and an exceptional track record in the mentoring of clinician scientists. This group of mentors, when combined with the vibrant neuroscience community at Yale, a track record of training distinguished clinicians, rich core facilities and resources, makes the CNSTP at Yale a unique program that develops the careers of physician-scientists. Since 2008, this program already has an established track record of nurturing careers of neurology residents towards career development awards. The present application leverages these existing strengths and institutionalizes them with an executive committee and formal oversight and evaluations, and seeks NINDS funding to buttress these efforts.